cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stratlogic
Due to continuous war, infra and tech fluctuate, and so did many more aspects. please be patient. Thank you. '' Nation Information :Stratlogic is a small, developing, and young nation at 29 days old with citizens primarily of Indian ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Stratlogic work diligently to produce Sugar and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Stratlogic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Stratlogic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Stratlogic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Stratlogic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Stratlogic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation Formation Second convention At the second convention of Science and Technology progress meet, seriosu concerns were raised about compromising between Environment and technology. Scientists accused Govermnet bureacracy as roadblock of development and claimed that if given due attention, both of these issues can be compromised. They thus, formed alternate system of governement where they took decisions which have no value politically. However this enrichemnt in political sphere was to help them later. During following months, persuing higher technology, and dreams of putting man on moon, and many other such science marvels, this sysytem was forgotten. Fear of war breakout and General election However as fears of war came overhead, The Scietific convention meet again, and declare themselves independent. They had by now due to tremendous scientific progress, astounding following, and most of population followed them. As people took to streets in order to support them, a compromise was reached between the Govt and Scientific community. The scietific community agreed to remain under the protection, law and order of The Constitution, and govt agreed to hold general election immediately within two months throughout country. Whiel regualr politician resorted to old methods of capaigning and were struck by in-fighting withi variosu politicval factions, scientists used science marvels to campaign. Their LCD display capaign, and colour changin flkags while took the breath of urban youth away, their promises of develpoment in village illustarted by some simple short-term measures captured the rural vote. In end, they won astoundingly. Foriegn Policy Alliance block As soon as the nation named Stratlogic was formed, and capital declared as reasons, a huge foreign policy change was seen. Within first few couple of days, they entertained a variety of diplaomts from various alliances as to knwo deep from each of them. In end, they found, MHA suited best to their need, it being democratic, and mostly non agressive. Tech dealing The nation of startlogic beleives that prosperity can never be alone, and each one mut help other. Therefore, it being cheap manufacturing location, it decided to provide technology to advanced nations at a certain cost. This was continued even during MHA-IRON war. Rogue dealing Within few days of joining MHA bloc, they made some more wide-impact change. They declared it their intention that they will not tolerate rogue nations, who war upon lessa dvanced nation to steal their tech, and money. This led Startlogic to decalre war immeditaely on a rogue, and it is current poilcy of it that it will help other nations even at cost of its own. Economy vs Military When startlogic was formed, it was aimed to make countries reach nw heights. However, the events taking on Planet Bob made it imperative that they focus on wars to come. It was ecided that even after war, it will make military as it prime resource, and help other MHA nations. this policy was in tune with rogue dealing. Trade policy The country will not trade with nation who has tainted history, and we have reasons to beleive that it will not amending its way. Moreover, Stratlogic recognizes the importance of estabilished trade circle, or trade ring. hence, if due to unforunate circumstances, it has to amend the trade, the country will make sure that existing partner is given due 24 hrs warning. This Prinicple, will be strictly enforced, even in severe crisis. Military efforts The nation of Stratlogic, while started out as peaceful nation, who was more interested in diplomacy, within days of formation grew as militarsisticaly active. much of ity was due to fact that there was an eminent and severe threat of gobal war. Therefore, these events sha[ed the foreign policy of nation. It was convened that while militaristic growth cannot take place without economy, as security force was needed to defend the economy, however small it was. These decision were supported by Alliance. In short tiem, war talks were held, and it was decided that Startlogic be part of elite RRU and VHH unit of MHA. Wars From the very onset of nation, Stratlogic has actively enagaged nations, in order to maintain peace. Throughoutr all wars, it was noticeable fact, that it never warred for persoanl benifit. Rogue war Under a slogan of MHAil Stratlogic started its military campaign. The opponent was professional rogue, as well as "ghost" ofg MHA. The first war in itself was itonic, because, the opponent too was named Stratking. Thus, "Strat fight" as war was to become, took place. The war main turf was ground, whre units attacked each other ruthlessly. While the war ended with Startking being in Anarchy, and so low NS that he was out of range of Startlogic... it was acknowledged as practical stalemate with theoritical winner as Startlogic, because, Stratlogic after gainign much gain in first few attacks lost ground, and failed to deliver really driving lesson. ''War quotes: Pudge1975: This war had given you much needed experience, that several comnined IRON nations cant. '' Pressuring War This was was declared when still a war was on cards with Stratking. Thsi was was aimed at Mr Bush, who was givinh MHA members a little trouble. AAt the time of joining the war, Mr Bush was already under Anarchy. the presence of Startlogic forces, and defeats henceforth on last fronts were just aimed at speeding his surrender, which he did just after a day Startlogic decalred war. War quotes: Gunther: ''While I usually tell hitchhikers to respond to peace messages with bombs and bullets; there are 200 targets of IRON over there, in your range. So, yah, go for peace. Nonsensical War Wars of MHA-IRON commenced from first DoW on land of No Nonsenseland. This war acquired a name as Nonsencial war very rapidly as No Nonsense land never replied to aggression of stratlogic, and it was straight win. Defeat alerts were sent a plenty in war. War quotes: <>: Our aim is to drop IRON NS as much as we can, even if it means flogging a dead horse. Brownie War With nonsensical war serving no purpose, Startlogic DoW on Brown Nation. As usual this war was dicatated by heavy initail gains by Stratlogic, when Brown nation makes no aggression for first half of war, struggling to keep its defending forces intact. In very first attack, Borwn Nation was anarchied, and send peace terms, (same as karma peace terms), which he failed to oblidged. Its ruklers were deermined only for white peace, which was completely denied to them. After peace talks failed, brown nation made his first atatcks by launching cruise missiles. However, even at end of war, the nation of Brown Nation was unable to keep up with aggressionn, and was decisively defeated in battle. Iron and backsmith With strong Iron ahead, and an expert balcksmith, which shall stand test of time, thisw as question asked plenty during first half of war. in first initial half, both sides were venly matched, with Stratlogic losing a little in first day battle. However, as soon as possum kingdom tried to attak instead of cotinuing defense, it lost the plot, and was decisively defeated with defeat alerts sent. Air bird By the time, Startlogic DoW on on mantineia, it was starting of second wave hostility in MHA_IRON war. Thus, the natuion of Manteneia, whcih strated out strong was now weak. Howver, in all probability, it was goin to rise again.. and the war was only purposeful if it was made to decline further. henceforth, the war started. Thsi was frist war, in whcih active air bnattles were fought. While startlogic and Ebomir (another hitchhiker who declared on him) soon defeated him heavily out in ground attacks, the result of air attacks wrere astonishing. Even though Startlogic possesed high aulity fighters, and much better technolgy, it had to face defeat almost throughout the war in air front, due to CN random number generator policy. Still, this was was a victory, as even with help of Forieg Aids flying in to help his nation, he was grounded, and left defenseless at end of war. War quote: His luck would have matched Count olaf's luck, and Count Olaf had one hell of a luck. On foot Ongoing This was first war, in whcih oppponet DoW on Stratlogic. However, after few attacks, he lost the plot, and the war is heavily favoured in Stratlogic side. Back to basic Ongoing Thsi was had just started.. War quote:Pudge1975: Either anarchy or go bust.